happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fudgy Muffin Coffy
Fudgy Muffin Coffy (or simply known as Fudgy or Muffin) is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Fudgy is a Lionhead breed rabbit who works mainly at Happy Tree Cafe (the town's cafeteria) most of her time, but since being very clumsy and having other sick, she brings many problems in the place. She is characteristic for having problems to socialize, since she finds it very difficult to talk to people because of her heavy shyness and to include her own boss, which gives her problems in important emergencies (for example; the burning of the store, a customer chokes in half of the cafeteria, etc.). Besides being very sensitive to moments of worry and she is very easy to succumb to anxiety. Another thing about her that brings in her work is her great awkwardness due to not being able to see well because of a slight visual infection problem, which despite not leaving her blind she led to cover her eyes with her hair so as not to be seen in them. Since in itself the infection did not give a very good result in appearance... and in the kitchen, she does not cook very well either, since she can not read the fine print of the recipes and confuse the ingredients, she always reaches. Anyone who eats the meals they prepare, got sick. Pity, she always likes to cook for the cafeteria. Another problem is that she has a strong taste next to a problem that can hurt her, being that Fudgy loves confectionery-type sweets, and also the problem is that... she is on the verge of having diabetes. Something that causes her to limit herself to eating them, but at the same time her taste for them makes her lose. From this, others can use cakes as hooks to catch Fudgy's attention and be effective or even blackmail her with brownie the most delicious Swiss chocolate sauce she has ever seen and is wasted if she does not do what she is told, but when she gets the sweet objective in her mouth, two things can happen: she spits it up or swallows it and ends up getting sick. She has a problem with sweets, in a few words. And in the specific job, they usually send her to clean the place, but after all the deals above, she has enough to do. Despite this, Fudgy likes to be as clean as possible, even if she commits another disaster, she will sigh and clean it again. Personality She in character is usually kind and generous when treated well, but in general she has the problem of being extremely shy and afraid to talk to others, plus she can easily fall into anxiety and worry. She is also quite weak in resisting vice (for example, pastry sweets), but to round, to any taste that she enters. She gets very angry when they force her to do something or insult her, but she usually keeps her anger to herself and keep it (an example is when they blackmail her), but if they get her mad, she will start screaming with rage with a broken voice from both disuse. It is like a small bomb that can explode if it is constantly hit. Appearance Fudgy has mainly grayish brown coat and does not have an abdominal mark, while her hair looks like a disheveled hairstyle of a lighter gray color, this covers her eyes and her brown rabbit ears come out of it. Her eyes are chocolate-colored with the sclera tearing and somewhat irritated giving a reddish tone due to infection. In clothes, she wears a beige cream shirt with long sleeves next to a short dark brown dress, she wears a red bow on her neck and long white stockings with a brown stripe on each one. She also wears Mary Jane style shoes. Sometimes she can wear a maid-style headband or a white short apron. Relations *Muddy: ... *Brownie: ... *Shortcake: ... *Latte and Caffeine: ... Fudgy Muffin Coffy's episodes Starring roles TBA Featuring roles TBA Appearances *A Grilling End Deaths Her deaths may be due to her own clumsiness or poor vision, not only at work but also abroad, and this can also bring other deaths to others around her by bad luck. They can also be related to sweets and foods of that style. As many deaths as she can commit are the meals she prepares, since there is a high percentage in which her meals are poisonous for those who eat them, producing a sickly and slow death. Her own deaths usually get involved in her head, being burned alive in the kitchen or by her intestines/interior physically. Her survival rate is 20%. Trivia *Fudgy can get sick with diabetes at the beginning of an episode but for the next normality will return, since, logic of the restart of the show(?) *Originally, according to Sugar&Spice, she had brown hair. *After knowing her great shyness, if she gets to get any friendship she will give them certain "privileges", which would be able to give her nicknames. She does not like it at all when strangers name her or do not say her full name, and it is difficult because it is something long. Her anger is not something big, as she just hit someone's head with the broom. *Her favorite dessert and she can not resist is the brownies with chocolate sauce with mocha cream on top. *She always finds a tray in her hands or with the broom cleaning the cafeteria. *She lives in a chocolate-colored house with furniture in the form of pastry desserts, where she consumes a colossal amount of sugar before going outside, since that is the only place where nobody limits her, giving more than the explanation of why she always lives "To the limit" regarding her problem with blood glucose. *Due to her poor vision and the hair that covers her face, it is difficult for her to get oriented when she is out of the cafeteria, she is usually lost if she is. *Her long hair usually falls into the food she prepares, giving another reason why her food does not taste good. *She spends most of her money buying cakes and chocolate candies, she does not spend her money very well. Gallery Fudgy_Muffin_Coffy.png|Original design Fudgyy_px.png 1545447882518-1.png 1577628865180-1.png|Ref sheet PicsArt 12-30-03.51.02.png|Anthro version Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Lagomorph Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Shy Character Category:Adopted Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with headwear Category:Season 120 Introductions